


Cell Wall

by Nadia Creek (kurtcountertenor)



Category: Glee
Genre: BadBoy!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurtcountertenor/pseuds/Nadia%20Creek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine meet when they get arrested and end up in the same police station holding area.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cell Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this gifset: http://dusty-diamond-love.tumblr.com/post/41536215499

Kurt could not believe this was happening to him. He’d just been shoved into a holding cell at the local police station, and they’d even confiscated his shoelaces before letting him in. Ridiculous. He looked around. He was alone in the cell, though it was easily big enough for several people. At least he wouldn’t have to deal with hardened criminals while he waited for his father to come pick him up.

The walls were glass from waist height upward. Well, probably not glass, he realized, but some kind of see-through plastic. He supposed it made things easier for the solitary bored-looking guard. Kurt cast a glance at the toilet in the corner of the cell. His father had better get here before he needed to use the bathroom, because _that_ was definitely not happening. He shuddered.

He glanced through the windows at the other cells. The ones on either side of him looked empty. A homeless-looking man was sleeping on a bare bench in the one across the hall, and to his right was an angry-looking middle-aged woman. Puck was nowhere in sight. They’d been brought in together, but perhaps the detective had wanted to question Puck more than Kurt, given that he already had a (quite deserved) criminal record.

Kurt sighed and looked at the benches in his cell. There was one along each side wall, made of hard green plastic and looking extremely scuffed and dirty. He didn’t want to risk his very expensive pants on that thing, so he remained standing.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kurt suddenly saw movement in the cell to his left, which he’d thought was empty. He whirled around to face the window and saw a boy close to his age weirdly rising straight up from below the window, shifting his eyes from side to side, near the back of the cell.

Kurt cocked his head to the side and shifted in that direction, watching the boy. He seemed almost like he was … dancing. A very odd thing to do in a holding cell, in Kurt’s opinion. The boy rose to his full height, which turned out to be noticeably shorter than Kurt’s, and then leaned forward and tapped on the window separating their two cells.

Kurt looked at him, startled. The plastic barrier was probably too thick for them to hear each other, so he just mouthed the word very clearly. “What?”

“You’re cute,” the boy answered.

Kurt rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t help blushing. It should be scary, he thought. A guy was hitting on him _in jail_. The jokes about this kind of thing were beyond nasty. Really it was something that shouldn’t be joked about at all. But this boy didn’t seem threatening or crazy. He seemed fun-loving and whimsical. He was dressed well enough, in a very preppy style with his polo shirt buttoned all the way to the collar and his dark hair carefully gelled. Kurt might have been attracted to him if they weren’t, well, _in jail_. It was a mortifying experience to begin with, and now this kid was making it worse by hitting on him. Kurt wished, not for the first time, that he wasn’t here. He shouldn’t be here at all. It was entirely Puck’s fault. The cops were idiots for arresting Kurt along with him.

“Are you drunk?” Kurt mouthed back at the boy.

The boy laughed, which Kurt could see but not hear. “Pfft! Of course not!”

Kurt thought he should be able to tell whether the boy was lying or not, but he really couldn’t even begin to guess. The boy winked and resumed dancing around his cell. He was clearly showing off for Kurt’s benefit. His moves were smooth and sexy, and seemed to feature his very nice ass more than necessary. Kurt tried to look away, but, well, he was quite nice to look at.

After a while, the boy turned back to Kurt. “What are you in for?” he asked, still silent.

Kurt knew he shouldn’t speak to him, but he seemed so quirky and fun. Kurt thought he must be a nice guy. At least, compared to the people he’d expected to meet _while incarcerated_. This was a terrible idea, he told himself. “Breaking and entering,” Kurt mouthed.

The boy gave him a thumbs-up, then pointed at himself. “Skinnydipping. Indecent exposure.”

Kurt felt his cheeks heating up again. This boy had been arrested for _swimming naked_. What even was his life anymore?

The door at the end of the hall opened with a bang, and a guard came to unlock the boy’s cell door. Through the metal bars in the door, Kurt heard the guard say, “Blaine Anderson? Your brother is here to pick you up.” The boy grinned and walked into the hallway, and then the guard stopped at Kurt’s door and unlocked it too. “Kurt Hummel? Your father is here. Come with me.”

They walked out together in silence, the guard one step behind them.

“Blainers!” A voice rang out as they exited the holding area into the public waiting room. “I applaud your participation in one of Dalton Academy’s finest traditions! But let me offer you a pro tip. When engaging in technically illegal activities, make sure at least one of your companions runs more slowly than you do.”

“Thanks, Cooper,” Blaine said. “I’ll keep that in mind next time.”

_Next time_ echoed in Kurt’s ears. _Next time this extremely attractive boy who goes to a private high school not very far away goes swimming outdoors naked … oh my god_.

Kurt was jolted out of his thoughts by his very angry father. “Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, what in god’s name did you think you were doing? Please explain to me why I am at the local police station bailing out my son, and on a school night on top of everything.”

The officer handed Kurt a ziploc bag with his phone, wallet, and shoelaces inside. “Technically you’re not bailing him out. We’re letting him off with just a warning. There’s no bail.”

Burt ignored him, staring relentlessly at Kurt. “It was all Puck. He was trying to break into Principal Figgins’s office after Glee rehearsal. I don’t even know why! I walked by and saw him, and tried to stop him, and that’s when the security guard showed up. I wasn’t even involved at all, I swear.”

Burt grumbled. “If this ever happens again, _ever_ —”

“It won’t, Dad. I promise. I didn’t do anything.”

“You’d better be telling me the truth,” Burt said sternly.

Blaine slipped a small, folded piece of paper into Kurt’s hand. “Call me,” he said, then turned to leave.

Burt grabbed the paper out of Kurt’s hand. “Oh no, definitely not.”

Kurt watched Blaine and Cooper leave. Dalton Academy, he thought to himself. Perhaps he could find a time to quietly visit the school, look around, maybe see what their glee club was up to for sectionals this year… He let his father usher him out the door, still lecturing, but he didn’t hear the words at all.


End file.
